Angels' Friends: Devils&Angels 4Ever
by Anime-LoverGirlPop
Summary: Luna's a new angel coming to Golden School where she finds herself in an adventure to figure out her once forgotten past . New questions rises. Who is this Black-Haired girl ? Why does she look exactly like her and the girl in her dreams? Read to Find Out What the Real Question is "Who is she?"
1. Chapter 1

\/Angel's Friends:Devils&Angels 4ever\ /

PLOT:

As destiny unfolds itself to the world of angels&devils along with what as known as their humans to two girls and their friends.

The story is a about an Angel named Luna who travels to Golden School for her Radiant Halo and meets up with her Best Friend Merí she meets up with a Devil named Drak and later meets up with another named Sol who seems familiar to her, she soon meets up with other angels named Gabe,Wish & Tula. Villains are out to expose Luna's & Sol's true nature and eliminate their Angelic & Diabolic world INCLUDING THE EARTH. With a Prophecy written out : A pair of twins are put to cause destructions & misery.

* * *

CHARACTERS:

-Luna : A sweet,kind-hearted Angel out to receive her halo and meets up with new friends, enemies, a secret to be told & kept to stay secret and perhaps even love... Never less she's out to put villains in their place.

- Sol : A mysterious,cold-hearted Devil who seems that way ,but she hides something. Is she who she seems or is there more to the truth . "Never judge a book by it cover... Or how it appears to be"

Angels:

-Merí: She is Luna's best friend from Angietown since they've met she's very athletic with a love sports&photography.

-Wish: A girl where fashion&sweets can absolutely not escape her grasp . If you want the latest gossip she's you're go-to girl.

-Tula: She's the tomboy&artsy one in the group with whatever catches her eye she'll go for it & she wastes no time to throw back insults.

-Gabe: Despite being the only guy, he sure knows how to keep up with his not so girly friends n' rivals.

Devils:

-Drak: The Devil himself couldn't be any prouder than to be "Worst in Class", one who won't change his devilish ways, maybe not his rivals, but no one says "Luna" can't , Now can we ?

- Vira: As her name implies if you're looking for a hacker&trouble-maker she's the first on your list. She can outsmart you within a spilt second being the sneak she is.

-Esprit (es-pree) :She's the type to avoid trouble&drama with conniving and a vicious attitude to get what she wants & that means anything.

-Doyle: A bit slow he may not be the quickest, but he knows when he's needed. He's not exactly the most vicious devil we've ever met, the least devil-like things are his nasty habits.

MASCOTS/PETS:

ANGEL'S:

-Natsuki: Very quick to her senses & cheerful as ever for a White Cat. Her Mistress of course is Luna.

-Leela: A little Canary to keep up with Merí , she's a bit of a sweet tooth.

- Amani(A.K.A Ama): Lovely as ever Ama is ,chipper as a Chipmunk in fact she is, Like Miss Wish, who doesn't want this fashionable pet ?

- Hart: A feeling of tranquility might come from this Rabbit. As expected from Tula's ol' friend helps with her art.

DEVIL'S:

-Natsume: A Black Cat who hides in the shadows with his Mistress, Sol .

-Rhuen: A bit of a weasel isn't it ,don't be fooled by its light steps and pretty face its a Ferret. She only obeys Miss Esprit.

-Widow:Careful her bites are more poisonous than she , herself, you don't wanna end up as a Black Widow like she is. Sneaky to steal, it serves her right to be in Vira's schemes.

PROFESSORS:

-Professor Arkan: With the incidents in his previous years of teaching. He now looks after the students carefully . But does he know everything ?

-Professor Temptel: Devious as ever the same as her colleague :Arkan, she begins to wonder if the dangers have just begun .

ALLIES:

-Terence( A.K.A Tess): A Full-Fledged Guardian Angel who is described by his friends an eccentric photographer. He is seen as Luna's childhood friend and famously known as a fashion and nature photographer worldwide. He is currently 20 Stars (Human Years) old.

-Kira: She is also famously known to be one of the youngest Guardian Angels in history and as Tess' (A.K.A Terence) secretary. She has secretly held a crush on Tess since she was young,apparently she is the same age as Luna&The others.

UNKNOWN :

- Persona : A mysterious girl who happens to be the spitting image of Luna , only as a Devil with dark blue wings and horns . She makes it clear that she belongs/loyal to neither side : Angel nor Devil; Only to herself. Although when she describes/talking about herself she says it in either 1st person or 3rd person. She currently has no Mascot/Pet.

ENEMIES:

-Dio(Die-O): Creatures summoned by Konzaki that can take any form&possess as they wish . These dark beings are identified by the dragon marks on their forehead.

*The only way to defeat these beings is to use a combined attack

-Helios: Nothing will stand her way to get what she wants, namely: Making enemies suffer. She is Sol's counterpart.

-Celene: Cold as ice , she lives to see her enemies to suffer in the worst possible way for amusement. She is Luna's counterpart.

-Konzaki: She's the real villainess of the scene ,but what does she hold in store for everyone?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my first fan-fic ,tell me what ya think and also to avoid confusion the word "highlighted" means that the clothes are extra sparkly like how some of the clothes are in the show "Angel's Friends".**

* * *

Luna's Pov

"Wake up Sweetie.""Nooo... 5 more minutes, please""You know what today ya can't possibly miss it"said a motherly voice. "_Mew, Mew_: Meaning _Come on Luna, it's time, it's time._"answered a white cat, who happens to be my pet.

"Oh alright, alright I give. Hehe" I leaped or flew in fact,out of my pale blue-colored bed and put on my white T-Shirt , along with my light blue (zipper less) jacket, with my jean shorts just above my knees complementing it with my silver belt, and finally my tan sneaker boots.

I also putted on my accessories of course I let my hair down with my bangs hanging over my face _( what? they're not **THAT** long, don't judge)_ and I wore 3 Silver bangles on my left wrist, one Golden bracelet on my right wrist with a sun and moon charms, and finally my silver necklace with a moon charm and a sun charm as well but it slightly smaller the moon charm they were hanging as a pendant(my mom said I had this necklace since I was a little Angel).

"Bye Mom and don't worry, I'll be fine." as I left my home .

For those of you who don't know me I'm Luna and now I am currently 15 stars old or in human years 15 years old, I have Blonde hair, Fair skin, and Blue eyes. I'm going to the Golden School, as you can see I'm an angel 99% to receive my Radiant Halo , something I wish for the most or a least that's in my job description.

My mascot/pet's name is Natsuki:A female white cat with blue eyes, just like mine, but I'll tell you this, the two of us have a secret:

Natsuki has the ability to reads minds, send thoughts(telepathy), talk like a person , and to actually turn into a human in any appearance she wants ,but she mostly turns into a 12 year-old girl blonde hair and blue eyes (looking exactly like me) her true form though is a human girl at the age of twelve, she still looks like me only with white hair, fair skin and lighter blue eyes.

Why am I not surprised? Well I knew this since I was practically a child, roughly when I was five years old. Me, I kinda have a special thing going on too. I can communicate with nature and animals plus telepathy.

We've kept this up since I was five. I thought that if anyone found out the High Spheres would take Natsuki away and because Natsuki told me not too.

May I add, this is my first to ever leave AngieTown, my home. I never had to leave before , I just hope nothing bad happens.

" Luna" said a friendly voice _"__Merí "_ I said in a happily. That's my best friend Merí (pronounce: Marie)we were best friends since we were little angels. "Over here" I went to her side "Hey Merí ummm... Do you ..happen to know how to ... exactly go through the gate?"I said in a meekly tone" Luunaa, it's easy the guard will tell you. Just go through it , don't worry it's my first time too. You'll be fine" she said in an encouraging tone.

"First-timer?"the guard answered to my uneasiness . I nodded. "Hehe right this way Miss" he pointed to the gate/door in front of me. I flew through the opened gate , and then all of a sudden I was dropping down to the sky, through the clouds, and almost splat into the streets.

"AAAHHHH! Ugh... Whoa that was too close for comfort. Thank Goodness for Wings" *Sigh... Huh ?* suddenly I heard laughing and most importantly_** at me ! **_

"HaHaHa, Now _that's_ something ya don't see everyday,_** an Angel falling **_out the sky splat down to the ground.

" What a Show*clapping his hands*"said a boy, his face has a Red Star on his Left eye, Dark Blue hair, with Red Bat-Like wings. He wore a brown vest over a Black shirt with a Black belt and Dark Blue jeans and Dark sneakers. He also wore a Red bracelet on the right wrist with a Black studded one on the other. *_He looks about my age* _leaning against the lamp post*laughing*.

I can't believe that guy. He thinks an angel falling to the ground is comedy, a show,**_The Nerve_**. "Hey, that's not funny, **Stop** Laughing _**At Me**_" I said "_Whoa_, hold on, didn't mean to get ya all fired up.

"_Here_ *holds out a hand* names Drak, Take it or Leave it" the boy said with a smirk. "Luna " I greeted.I went out to reach his hand, but suddenly he pulls his hand back." uhhh"

"You don't know the V.E.T.O, Do you *huffs* and I bet you don't even know what I am or the fact that _"Humans"_ can't see us, do _you_?" Drak said proudly _"__What's that suppose to mean? What's with this guy? First he greets me ever so rudely ,I'll add and now he's lecturing me. Ughhh this is frustrating and first of all I didn't even know humans couldn't see us."_

"First of all _**I'm**_ a _**Devil**_ and **_you're_** an Angel ,the difference *points at his horns and wings* and we can't ever touch no matter what ,that's the whole point of the V.E.T.O." Drak explained in a rudely manner.

"Yeah I get it you're a Devil. I didn't need a lecture! Besides what gave you a reason to bother me?"

_"he's just playing with me...ggrrr..."_

"hmmm.. Your face gave it away, the whole _"I'm lost attitude" _Betterget to school or you'll be late *points at the Golden School*"he smirked _"Oh no, he didn't" _

"Ahh. I'll deal with you later. *points at him *

I flew away the second I said so. So much for a first impression. I've never met someone like him, how arrogant. Are _all_ Devils like this? If so I hope I'll never have to see him again.

As I flew to the school I saw someone, it was a girl, a devil to be exact wandering in the corridor.

I observed her closely, not disturbing the silence by flying over her.

She had dark black hair with red eyes with palish fair skin , she wore Black Jacket(no zippers&collar on each side) with rolled-up sleeves , a Bright Red Shirt , with knee-length Black skirt , she wore Black sneaker boots ,a Golden highlighted belt , her accessories ended up on her left Side with 3 Golden bangles on her left wrist , 1 Silver bracelet with a sun and moon charm on her right wrist with a silver necklace with a moon charm and a sun charm as well but it slightly smaller the moon charm they were hanging as a pendant.

Not to mention her hair was down too with bangs hanging. She's dressed almost just like me and then I glimpsed at her face.

I gasped.

I could not believe my eyes ... She looked exactly like me , the difference was our hair and eye color,clothes and of course our Angel and Devil sides, but with such resemblance we could pass as ..._Twins_.

How... Could this be? I don't even have a twin, she can't possibly a Doppelganger she has different hair and eye color than me and I have a feeling I know her somewhere, but the question is where exactly?

"Hey? What are you doing this area is off-limits if I'm here. You should be in class." said a cold that broke me out of my daze.

"Huh?.. Ohh! Uhh I'm sorry" I looked and saw that it was the Devil Girl's voice.

"If you're lost. Class is over there *she pointed in the opposite direction* take a right and you'll be on your way." the black haired-devil girl said in a cold ,emotionless voice. She had stoic face as well.

"Ohh,uhh thanks."

I ran off _(on foot)_ _*That startled me I didnt notice I was on the ground or that she saw me and had enough time to lean on the wall. I must really be empty-headed "Note: Pay Attention" but I wonder, Where did I see that girl?... * _

* * *

**- So whadda ya guys think please be nice I'm new at this, but you're free to express your opinions See'ya**


End file.
